


Knocking on heavens door

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to watch the stars.<br/>One day he gets company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking on heavens door

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first ever supernatural fanfic!

Castiel sat alone at the balcony. He watched the stars on the black night sky. It was a beauty in how the massive universe had shining lights. A million lights that would guide you through your trip through the universe. Like the whole universe was an endless highway. It was all so beautiful. A single tear slips from his eye.   
”Hey whats the matter ?” 

Castiel turns around and sees Dean standing there. His heart flutters a little at the sight of Deans face. Castiel had memorized it all. After many times watching Deans face. He had memorized every shade of his green eyes. He had memorized every freckle. And his face expression that was hard in the same way that it was soft. 

Castiel quickly wipes away the tear. He didn’t want Dean to think that it was something wrong.   
”I was just taken by the beauty of the night sky” he says in his deep and all too familiar voice.   
”Yeah..Beautiful isn’t it ?” Dean said. Just being in the same room as Dean made Cas having a hard time thinking. All these cravings and feeling he had for Dean was totally new to Castiel. He wasn’t really sure if he could really understand them. But he think it was a sensation of... what was it that the humans called it ?.... Being in love! 

They sat together staring up at the night sky. Castiel was so full of wonder a fascination over the stars that he barely noticed how Dean stared at the angel. Castiel was so beautiful when he looked at the big night sky. And suddenly Dean wanted to kiss him so bad. That moment was already so perfect. And it would all be something that you could blame on ”The heat of the moment” Right ? 

And when their eyes suddenly met. Green looked into blue. They couldn’t help it. And suddenly the angel was in the hunters arms. Kissing as if their lives depended on it.   
No regrets.


End file.
